


Day 136

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [136]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 136

Cullen had not gotten any sleep the night before. Everyone was running around hunting for assassins lurking among the tranquil, some of them none too gently. Paxley and a few others had had to be sent to patrol the gallows they were getting so worked up. Cullen understood their concern but if there were anyone in the circle who could be considered innocent it was the tranquil and he would not stand for their abuse.

The main problem with tracking the infiltration was that so few templars or mages paid much attention to individual tranquil, one was as good as another in most cases. So no one could be sure if they had seen the assassin or any other unusual tranquil about, and everyone was sure every tranquil they had passed in the halls yesterday was an infiltrator.

Cullen was trying to balance the hysteria spreading through the circle with the very real possibility that there were still assassins hiding in the circle waiting to strike. The lieutenants were gathering their templars and making sure no one was missing or acting strangely. Then, each squadron was doing the same with a dormitory of mages (who could obviously not be trusted to count themselves.) Dispite her insistence that she help in the search Cullen had barricaded the Knight Commander in her office with Sir Mettin and Sir Agatha in case there was another attempt on her life. It was one of the few times the Commander and the Captain had clashed since he had arrived in Kirkwall and certainly the only time Cullen had won a confrontation. 

Elsa had nearly died during the attack, saed only by Orsino who had healed her as she lay bleeding in the hallway. Cullen had taken note of the fact that he had run past Meredith’s office while she was fighting the assassin and once the current crisis was over, he planned to investigate the First Enchanter. For her part Elsa was a tremendous help, she and Thrask were taking note of the tranquill, checking those found with the records. Elsa knew them all by name and face, which was more than anyone else in the circle could claim and, after the attack, her loyalty was not in question.

It was strange for Cullen to think that the main reason Meredith had not been killed yesterday was Maddox. The sword he had crafted for her had enhanced her strength and fortitude enough that she had not only resisted the poison, but been strong enough to fend off what was presumably a master assassin as well. 

The main question on Cullen’s mind was: who could have hired the assassin? Meredith had many enemies but few with the resources to higher and Antivan Crow (an examination of the body had revealed the tattoos identifying the assassin as a member of the guild.) No individual apostate could have afforded the expense and Cullen had serious doubts that the mage underground had the funding either. Hawke had the means and if he expected Meredith to oppose his bid for the Viscount’s seat he had motive, but Cullen could not believe that the Champion was capable of that. The times they had met or worked together he had seemed an honorable sort, more concerned with maintaining order than causing chaos. Hawke also preferred to do things himself, rather than send someone in his stead. One of his political allies perhaps. Lady Elegant was one of Hawke’s most passionate supporters and she had suspected connection to mercenaries and smugglers. He would normally suggest asking the city guard to investigate, but the Guard Captain’s loyalty to the Champion was unquestionable, she could hardly be said to be impartial in the matter. No, this was something Cullen would have to look into himself.


End file.
